The Kill
by Sitaelle
Summary: Songfic da música de 30 seconds to Mars - The Kill Por favor deixem rewiews!


**The Kill – Harry X Draco – OneShot – NC17**

Título- The Kill

Autora- Mythical Marques

Beta-Reader- Mythical Marques

Shipper- HarryxDraco

Censura- /- NC17.

Aviso: Apenas romance e um pouco de nostalgia...

Duração- OneShot

Tipo- Música

Trilha Sonora- 30 Seconds to Mars

Direitos autorais- Alice Marques e JK... (infelizmente, senão o Harry e o Draquinho seriam totalmente meus...)

**~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~***

**O Assassino**

**E se eu quisesse terminar**

**Rir de tudo na sua cara**

**O que você faria?**

Quem era ele para dizer aquilo? Para agir daquela forma?

Harry colocou as mãos sobre os cabelos nervosamente, era a milésima de ducentésimas vezes que brigava com Draco, porque ele tinha de ser tão... Explosivo?

Pior era que após brigarem, ele vinha com a cara mais lavada desse mundo pedindo desculpas com um sorriso amarelo na face. Isso matava Harry por dentro.

-E eu não estou dizendo que não avisei, estou dizendo apenas que você não me ouve.

Como Harry adoraria ser surdo naquele momento. Não só naquele mas sim em todos nos quais brigavam. Mas ele amava Draco então o que fazer?

**E se eu desmoronar?**

**Não pudesse mais agüentar**

**O que você faria?**

Se ele não conseguisse mudar Draco? Se ele continuasse daquela forma mal humorada para sempre? O sempre é muito tempo, principalmente quando se trata de Malfoy e Mal Humor, nunca seria um bom negócio.

Durante todas as brigas, ele se sentia desmoronando, como se estivesse perdendo suas forças, como se elas estivessem sendo drenadas pelas discussões com o loiro dono de seus pensamentos.

O que será que havia de errado nesses momentos?

Ele se sentia ruim, fraco, incompleto! Era como se lhe faltasse o chão sob os pés e os pensamentos à cabeça, ele não conseguia respirar.

**Venha me destruir**

**Me assassine, me assassine!**

**Eu estou farto de você**

Nesse tipo de momento, ele desejava que a dor acabasse, que o sufoco passasse e que tudo se tornasse apenas breu à sua frente, que as forças dele acabassem e que não houvesse lutas a travar, ele apenas desejava ser livre, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário ser destruído.

"Mate-me!" Pedia intimamente para Draco, era apenas o que ele queria, que Draco o matasse e acabasse com a dor que persistia em seu coração. Para que o que fosse real e o que persistisse fosse apenas o amor dos dois.

Ele queria parar, ele queria parar de sofrer, de ser ver pior, e de ter Draco cada vez mais furioso perto de si. Ele queria que os problemas entre eles acabassem, e beijá-lo foi a única maneira que ele encontrou para fazê-lo se calar.

**E se eu quisesse lutar**

**Pelo resto da vida implorar**

**O que você faria?**

Agora os papéis haviam sido invertidos, ele queria lutar contra Draco e Draco havia sido acuado por ele. Com ele intimamente adorava ser, submisso, entregue, dele... Apenas dele, sempre! Ele amava mais esse lado de Draco, apaixonado, impulsivo, carinhoso e cheio de amor pra dar. Esse era seu Draco, não aquele que esbravejava, gritava e o esmurrava.

Mas nesses momentos ele lutava, batia, xingava, se arrependia, pedia perdão e chorava. TUdo isso pelo amor que ele sentia matá-lo pouco a pouco, como se quisesse vê-lo desfalescer.

Draco estava novamente se entregando, estava sendo novamente o amável Draco de seus momentos mais íntimos, estava voltando ao 'normal' que Harry amava conhecer.

Ele ficaria de joelhos pelo resto da vida se ver aquele sorriso dependesse disso, se aquele olhar maravilhado dependesse disso, se aquela voz rouca chamando por seu nome dependesse disso.

Ele imploraria para todo o sempre.

**você me disse que queria mais**

**O que você está esperando?**

**Eu não estou fugindo de você**

Agora Draco o aprofundava em seus beijos, pedia por ele, clamava seu nome, se fazia seu capacho...

-Pise em mim, faça o que quiser, mas seja meu!

Era irrisória a mudança de Draco, seria espantosa se não fosse o normal que Harry estava acostumado a ver. Ele conhecia cada mudança de humor de Draco, o que tornava o relacionamento deles melhor que a encomenda, Ele amava e era amado, necessitava de algo melhor???

"Acho que não!" foi o que Harry pensou ao se ver novamente na Sala de Advinhação deitado no chão, com as roupas fora do corpo. Daquele jeito, ele acreditava que poderia ser feliz algum dia. "No mesmo dia em que Draco deixe de ser um Malfoy

!" Uma voz inconveniente soprou em seus ouvidos e ele teve clara certeza, que felicidade não era para ele.

**Venha me destruir**

**Me assassine, me assassine!**

**Eu estou farto de você**

Terça feira de manhã, antes mesmo de levantar, Draco já começara a brigar novamente.

"Como ele consegue pensar, estando claramente com sono???"

-O que falei ontem é sério!

-Sim, tudo o que você fala é sério Draco!

-Sim, vamos então, antes que nos atrasemos...

"Além de mal humorado, ele ainda consegue ser mandão!"

O mal humor de Harry é que estava ficando sem tamanho, naquele e em muitos outros momentos, ele desejou ter sido morto por Voldemort, ou ter caído na magia do espelho de Ojesed, ou de ter se perdido de verdade na Floresta Proibida... Tudo para não ter esse tipo de momento com os olhos que dominavam as batidas de seu coração.

**Olhe nos meus olhos**

**Você está me matando, me matando!**

**Tudo o que eu queria era você**

Às vezes, lhe vinha a vontade de gritar:

"Será que você não percebe que está matando-me dessa forma? Seja mais humano e olhe em meus olhos."

Mas era ver aquele lindo sonserino se derramando em amor por ele e as palavras fugiam, a voz falhava e o ânimo para brigas se esvaía.

Ele reconhecia que Draco não era nem de longe a pessoa mais carinhosa desse maldito mundo, mas ele pelo menos poderia deixar de ser um sonserino cretino de vez em quando. Harry estava de saco cheio...

**Eu tentei ser outra pessoa**

**Mas nada pareceu mudar**

**E sei agora, isto é o que eu realmente sou!**

**Finalmente eu me encontrei! **

**Lutando por uma chance, agora eu sei**

**Isto é o que eu realmente sou!**

Harry tentou entender, compreender como a mente de Draco funcionava, mas ele não conseguiu. Falhou vergonhosamente. E ele não queria admitir, mas ele não acreditou realmente que pudesse mudar para agradar Draco. Porque se Draco gostava dele, tinha que ser pelo que ele era e não pelo que ele queria que fosse.

Ele pelo menos havia definido algumas coisas em sua existência. Ele não era tão vazio quanto pensava, ele tinha amigos que o amavam, pois se preocuparam com as mudanças que ele apresentou, tinha uma vida 'boa' dependendo do ponto de vista, adorava o vento batendo em seu rosto e a forma como ele se emaranhava em seus cabelos.

Ele era aquilo que queria ser, sendo primeiramente grifinório... Depois sendo feliz com o homem que ama, mesmo que esse homem fosse um dos mais difíceis de se conviver. E assim sua vida fluiu...

**Venha me destruir**

**Me assassine, me assassine!**

**Eu terminei contigo**

**Olhe nos meus olhos**

**Você está me matando, me matando!**

**Tudo que eu queria era você**

**Venha me destruir,**

**Me destruir, me destruir!**

Mas quando Draco tem um de seus ataques, sempre dá vontade de pedir que me matem... Porque eu não agüento meus olhos tão amados carregados de fúria, porque eu queria que cada fibra do corpo dele e cada pensamento e gesto fossem exatamente como são agora.

Eu me mataria por seus beijos e largaria minha vida de bom grado por seus carinhos, minha honra pelo prazer passado e tudo que eu tivesse seria dele...

De meu querido Draco Lucius Malfoy!

**E se eu quisesse terminar? (Você me disse que queria mais)**

**E se eu... (O que você está esperando?)**

**E se eu... (Eu não estou fugindo de você)**

**Me assassine, me assassine...**


End file.
